Whisper My Name, Historia
by Suichi Shinozuka
Summary: "Bodoh! Tindakan kalian sangat berbahaya!" bentak kopral Rivaille. Christa dan Armin terhentak, dan terdiam dengan perasaan takut. Melihat ekspresi takut kedua anak itu, kopral Rivaille menghela nafas.


**Whisper My Name, Historia**

* * *

**Kyaa…! Ini fict pertamaku, setelah akhirnya memberanikan diri mendaftarkan diri disini ._.  
**

**Sebenarnya di fandom ini aku tergila-gila sama pair Levi & Petra, tapi entah kenapa kali ini yang jadi first fict pertamaku malahan _Armin & Christa_ yang entah dapet pasangan darimana ._.**

**Oya, fict ini penuh dengan _spoiler_. Jadi yang belum baca manga Shingeki no Kyojin sampe chap 51 tidak disarankan membaca karena dapat meluluh lantakkan rasa antusias anda \(._.)**

**Berhubung saya nubi, saya menerima kritik dan saran, tapi jangan _flame _ya teman-teman.**

**Sip deh, _happy reading_~~**

* * *

Sudah hampir sebulan Armin dan kawan-kawan tergabung dalam _squad_ milik kopral anggota dari squadRivaille bukanlah perkara mudah. Ia harus benar-benar kuat, dan bisa mengikuti pergerakan teman-teman lainnya yang terbilang cukup hebat. Dan Armin yang memiliki fisik cukup lemah, sering ketinggalan. Hal itu sangat mengganggu pikiran Armin. Ia tidak mau hanya menjadi beban, dan ingin dirinya berguna bagi squad tersebut.

Contohnya saja hari ini. Squadnya sedang berusaha menghadang titan-titan yang entah kenapa bisa berhasil membobol dinding Rose, dan kini tampak asyik melumat kepala orang-orang di kota. Ketika Eren, Mikasa, dan yang lain sedang asyiknya mengejar para titan dengan _3D manuver_-nya, Armin malah sedang berlari di jalanan kota dengan paniknya. Ia sibuk menghindari titan kelas 5 meter yang mengejarnya. Tapi, dengan berlari, Armin yakin Ia akan segera ditangkap dengan mudah oleh titan tersebut. Wajah Armin tampak pucat. Matanya yang biru menggambarkan kepanikan yang sangat besar.

"Sial, mengapa tabung gas ini tidak berfungsi?" umpatnya dalam hati, sambil terus berlari mencari tempat berlindung. Armin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dan dilihatnya wajah menyeringai titan yang sedang mengejarnya. Sangat menyeramkan. Armin mempercepat langkahnya, tapi sepertinya akan sia-sia. Tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras. Rasanya Armin ingin menangis. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Tapi Ia tidak akan menangis. Ia sudah bertekad.

Ketika titan itu mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyergap tubuh kecil Armin, tiba-tiba, bugh! Armin merasa ada seseorang yang menyergapnya lebih dulu, dan mereka pun melesat ke udara.

"_Christa!"_

"Sudah kubilang namaku _Historia_!" balas Christa, sambil mendarat di salah satu atap bangunan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan manuvermu, Armin?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

"E..entahlah… tiba-tiba saja rusak, dan aku terhempas ke tanah, balas Armin. Armin merasa sangat tidak enak karena dirinya lagi-lagi tidak berguna. Christa tampak prihatin dengan teman se-timnya itu, tapi Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia juga memerlukan perlengkapan manuvernya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembalilah duluan," usul Christa. Armin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak… aku ingin berguna pada misi ini, aku tidak mau jadi beban," balasnya pelan. Christa kehabisan kata. Mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memancing para titan-titan dengan berlari, dan aku akan menebas tengkuknya… Ah lupakan, itu terlalu berbahaya," gumam Christa sambil mengerutkan alisnya keatas.

"Tidak, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus…" gumam Armin. Ia sedang memikirkan ide itu agar bisa dilaksanakan.

"Ah, aku ada rencana. Aku akan memancing titan untuk mengejarku, kemudian aku akan masuk ke salah satu rumah. Ketika titan itu sibuk menghancurkan rumah, itulah kesempatanmu untuk mengincar tengkuknya," papar Armin memberitahukan rencananya yang cukup beresiko.

"Hm, mungkin patut dicoba," gumam Christa."Tapi apa tidak terlalu beresiko?"

"Tenang saja," gumam Armin. Mungkin rencana ini akan membuat dirinya sedikit berguna."Pasti berhasil."

Akhirnya, mereka pun segera melancarkan rencana perlu menghabiskan waktu lama, Armin berhasil memancing salah satu titan berukuran 10 meter. Sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya, Armin pun masuk ke dalam gedung yang tampaknya cukup kokoh. Ia memasuki bagian paling terdalam rumah itu, dan BRAK! Tangan besar titan berhasil merontokkan tembok bagian depan gedung. Kini, wajah menyeringai titan itu dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Armin yang penuh ketegangan. Dengan cepat, Armin menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Tapi miris, tangan titan itu tak kalah cepatnya menembus tembok dan menghancurkan lantai 2. Reruntuhan beton pun berjatuhan diatas kepala Armin. Untungnya, Ia dapat menghindarinya beberapa, dan hanya luka kecil yang membekas.

"Jika begini terus, akan sia-sia," gumamnya. Armin memanjati beton-beton yang jatuh, dan merayap ke arah jendela depan. Ketika Ia membuka jendela, tepat dihadapannya, mulut titan itu sudah menganga di depan wajah Armin, siap menerkamnya. Keringat dingin tampak membasahi kening Armin. Dengan cepat, Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"SEKARANG CHRISTA!"

"HYAAAAHHH…..!"

Christa meluncur ke arah tengkuk titan itu dengan manuvernya, dan SRATT! Tampak daging titan terhempas ke udara, dan diikuti ambruknya titan besar itu.

"Armin, awas!" Teriak Christa ketika melihat titan itu akan ambruk ke arah Armin. Seketika Armin panik harus kemana dirinya menghindar. Haruskah dirinya melompat?

Bugh! Lagi-lagi Armin merasa dirinya disergap oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"_Heichou!"_

Kopral muda itu mengayunkan tubuhnya ke arah salah satu atap bangunan, dan menurunkan Armin. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut dan tatapan dingin, khasnya. Armin memasang wajah gugup.

"Anu, Heichou. Peralatan maneuver Armin rusak. Jadi kita melaksanakan strategi kita untuk merobohkan titan…" jelas Christa.

"Bodoh! Tindakan kalian sangat berbahaya!" bentak kopral Rivaille. Christa dan Armin terhentak, dan terdiam dengan perasaan takut. Melihat ekspresi takut kedua anak itu, kopral Rivaille menghela nafas.

"Aku menghargai tekad dan keberanian kalian. Kembalilah, misi kita sampai disini dulu," kata kopral Rivaille, kemudian berlalu. Armin dan Christa pun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"A… aduh Christa, pelan-pelan," ringis Armin, ketika Christa mengusapkan kapas yang dibasahi alkohol pada luka-luka di kening Armin.

"Tenanglah, lukamu cukup parah ternyata," kata Christa yang kini mengambil gulungan perban. Malam itu, mereka hanya duduk berdua saja di pinggir danau dekat markas. Mereka memilih menjauh dulu dari teman-teman squadnya agar Christa bisa mengobati Armin dengan tenang, tanpa gangguan dari teman-temannya.

Lama mereka terdiam tanpa suara. Christa sibuk membalut luka Armin, sedangkan Armin hanya diam saja. Saking sepinya, mereka bisa mendengar suara kodok maupun jangkrik dengan jelas.

"A… anu, Christa," kata Armin memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" balas Christa.

"Terima kasih. Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menolongku. Pertama, kau menemukan kuda kami ketika aku, Reiner dan Jean diserang female titan. Dan sekarang kau menolongku lagi. Jujur saja, kau seperti… Umm…"

Christa menunggu kata terakhir Armin.

"Dewi…" gumam Armin. Wajahnya sedikit merona ketika menyebut kata "dewi".

Christa tersenyum kecut.

"Tadi hanya kebetulan. Tapi mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku menolongmu," balas Christa. Armin mengerutkan alisnya.

Christa menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku bukanlah dewi. Aku bukanlah dewi yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk nyawa orang lain. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa, yang harus hidup demi diriku sendiri," lanjut Christa dengan suara yang getir.

Armin terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk. "Apa Ymir yang mengatakannya padamu?"

Christa menatap Armin dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Ia jadi ingat pada sahabatnya yang menghilang dan tak ada kabar.

"Ymir… dialah satu-satunya temanku… yang mau menerimaku…" tiba-tiba saja air mata deras mengalir dari pelupuk mata Christa.

"Dia itu orang yang baik, dia selalu berusaha melindungiku, dia sangat mengerti keadaanku! Tolong jangan memandang dia dengan buruk… aku tahu dia titan yang baik, dan pasti ada sesuatu dibalik kepergiannya bersama Reiner dan Berthold…" desah Christa sambil terus terisak. Air matanya yang deras mengalir di pipinya tampak jelas dibawah sinar bulan ketika itu.

Armin memandang Christa yang terisak itu dengan tatapan yang sedih. Tangan Armin pun membelai kepala Christa dengan lembut, kemudian turun ke pipinya, menyeka air mata Christa. Christa cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Armin, dan mendongakkan pandangannya, menatap mata Armin.

Seketika itu juga, kedua tangan Armin menarik tubuh mungil Christa kearah tubuhnya, dan mendekapnya dengan lembut. Christa tak dapat berkata-kata. Matanya membesar dan mulutnya menganga tak dapat bergerak. Ia sangat terkejut.

"A… Armin… Apa yang…" kata Christa terbata.

"Aku percaya, Christa. Walau suka keterlaluan, aku tahu Ymir orang baik. Tenanglah, dia pasti kembali," kata Armin menenangkan Christa, sambil mengelus lembut rambut pirang panjang Christa. Hal itu membuat hati Christa semakin sesak.

"Tapi, Ymir bukan satu-satunya teman terbaikmu. Tenanglah, ada kami dari pelatihan tentara angkatan ke-104. Ada kami dari squad Rivaille," Armin terdiam sejenak menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Uhm, juga ada _aku_…" lanjut Armin dengan wajah merona.

Mendengar itu, air mata Christa tak bisa terbendung. Ia pun menumpahkan semuanya, sampai pundak Armin basah karenanya. Armin mengeratkan mengerti perasaan Christa.

Entah kenapa rasanya hati Christa jadi tenang. Rasanya beban hatinya sedikit berkurang karena kehangatan dari pelukan lembut Armin. Rasanya Ia sangat bahagia, bahagia sekali. Ia jadi semakin yakin, bahwa Ia akan bertemu dengan sahabat yang sangat Ia cintai, Ymir.

"Nah, Christa…"

"Cukup Armin. Namaku Historia, Historia Reiss. Panggilah aku dengan nama asliku," pinta Christa.

Armin tersenyum. Bibirnya mendekati wajah Christa dengan lembut.

"Baiklah…_Historia_," bisik Armin pelan di telinga Christa.

Seketika wajah Christa terasa panas. Wajahnya merona dengan hebatnya.

Christa tersenyum. Sambil memandang cahaya bulan yang memantul pada air danau, Ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara kodok dan jangkrik.

Juga suara nafas Armin yang tengah merangkul tubuhnya.

Malam itu mungkin malam yang paling melegakan bagi Christa. Ah bukan, bagi Historia.

.

.

.

~fin


End file.
